


antisocial gathering

by captainskellington



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskellington/pseuds/captainskellington
Summary: “Don’t mind me,” Lena said, showing an interesting lack of curiosity as to why Hanzo and McCree were standing in an unlocked bathroom having a clearly intense discussion about something. “Just gotta brush my teeth.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This makes for the fifth new pairing I've written about this year. That has absolutely no relevance to the fic, I just wanted everyone to know.

"Hanzo."

He stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. He thought he'd left the room fast enough that he wouldn't have been noticed, but obviously his pursuer was more observant than he gave him credit for. 

He sighed, set his shoulders, turned slowly to face his friend. His chin lifted defiantly, portraying more confidence than he felt.

"McCree," he said, keeping his voice neutral. 

McCree looked wounded for a moment, then cleared his face of emotion, kicking the door shut behind him. "Sorry, didn't realise we were on last name terms again. Shimada."

Hanzo felt the pain play across his features, brows furrowing and mouth drooping down at the corners. "Jesse. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't know, Hanzo," McCree said, stopping a few feet short of him. He looked tired. "You've been doin' a pretty good job of avoidin' me the last couple days. What  _ did  _ you mean it like?"

Hanzo met his eyes. They both knew he wasn't just talking about the name thing. 

Before Hanzo started -- yes, alright, he had been avoiding McCree, he had... done something he regretted. Not because he didn't mean it, but because McCree hadn't responded. So he turned and fled, cursing his lack of control and already mourning how close they'd become. He felt a fool. 

Somewhere in the distance, a muffled laugh sounded. Hanzo was painfully aware of how exposed they were here, but he felt pinned down under McCree's gaze.

"This is not a conversation I want to have--" Hanzo started, but McCree cut him off. 

"Well, darlin', I'm afraid it's a conversation you're just gonna have to deal with havin'."

"Jesse," Hanzo said softly, pausing to pick his words carefully. "This is a conversation I would prefer to have in private."

He watched McCree's shoulders slump as he remembered where they were. They were not far removed from the kitchen, where Hanzo had been sitting amongst half the team before hastily excusing himself, and McCree had followed him from there easily enough. 

McCree glanced at a door to Hanzo's right, and Hanzo nodded. It was a bathroom, but it would better than the hallway. He held the door open for McCree, who snorted and muttered something like "real gent, you are" as he brushed past him. 

Hanzo took a deep breath as he shut the door behind him, holding onto the handle a moment longer than necessary as he steadied himself. He decided to leave it unlocked in case he had to make yet another hasty escape. 

He was not a coward. But he also knew better to remain in situations that would hurt him if he couldn't fight back.

There was silence as he faced the man across the small room. McCree was leaning against the tiles of the not-so-far far wall, arms crossed, one knee bent, foot resting on the top of a closed toilet seat. Any other time Hanzo would have admired what the stance did for his muscles. Now it was just another reason to be nervous. 

"I'm sorry," Hanzo said again, not knowing what else to say. He could have understood McCree being embarrassed or pitying, but his anger was entirely unexpected. He didn't know what McCree wanted.

"For what?" McCree said, eyes dark and unreadable. He sounded hoarse.

"Avoiding you," Hanzo said. He moved further into the room, settling against the wall only inches from McCree. He could feel his eyes boring into him, even as he gazed vacantly at the opposite way. "And..." Hanzo's fingers worried at the strip of fabric that wound through his hair and fell to his lower back, trying to force the words out. 

"Kissin' me?" McCree suggested, his voice strained. Unbidden, Hanzo's cheeks heated as he touched a finger to his lips, remembering the experience. McCree’s eyes followed the movement. Hanzo nodded. 

"I should not have done that," he said quietly. "And I am sorry."

He sensed McCree stiffen beside him and sharply turn his head away. "Break a guy's heart, why dontcha," he muttered gruffly to himself. 

Hanzo felt a pang in his chest as he finally looked at the other man, torn between his own pain and the need to reassure his friend. The latter won out. "I am not… I will be fine," he lied, almost mechanically. 

McCree whirled to face him, and he couldn't understand the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sure you will, but I wasn't talkin' 'bout yours."

“You weren’t...” Hanzo broke off, frowning. Then something inside his mind clicked into place, and his heart started pounding harder in his chest.  _ Oh _ . “Wait. Jesse, are you… are you angry because I kissed you?”

“Yeah,” McCree laughed bitterly, then shook his head. He took his hat off, setting it on the rim of the bath and running a hand through his eternally messy hair. “No, Hanzo. But I coulda done without you runnin’ away.” 

“ _ Jesse, _ ” Hanzo started, but he was interrupted when the door opened. McCree, struck by the urgency in his voice, took a moment longer to turn and see who was there.

“Don’t mind me,” Lena said, showing an interesting lack of curiosity as to why Hanzo and McCree were standing in an unlocked bathroom having a clearly intense discussion about something. “Just gotta brush my teeth.”

There was a moment of awkward silence which Lena filled by humming merrily as she reached into a cabinet above the sink.

“So,” McCree said cautiously, scratching the back of his neck with his hand, close enough that Hanzo could hear the scrape of metal against rough hair. “Are you sayin’ that what you’re sayin’ is… not what I thought you were sayin’?”

Hanzo closed his eyes, wishing they had chosen any other room but this one to talk in. “I think we may have had our wires crossed, yes.”

Lena made a garbled noise and covered her mouth with her hand, toothbrush in the other, and looked at them through the mirror in front of her. “I towawee fogo’ ‘oo menshin, we go’ a ress’ day ‘ooday. Suffin abow’ upgwadin--” she frowned, held up a finger, then spat into the sink. “Something about upgrading the training centre. They told us just after you guys left..”

“Ress day?” Hanzo echoed. He was distantly aware of McCree watching him, expression thoughtful.

“Rest day!” came a new voice as Hana slipped into the room. She took one look at the small room and climbed into the bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest. McCree absentmindedly picked up his hat and dropped it onto her head, and she grinned up at him as it fell down past her eyebrows. “We just get to chill. I’m so ready to just chill.”

“Juss chiw!” Lena chirped, flossing her teeth with the same brightness and enthusiasm with which she does everything else. “Wha’ ya gonna do, ‘ana?”

“Just chill!” Hana laughed. Hanzo cast a sidelong glance at Jesse, who was already watching him. McCree mouthed something at him and Hanzo frowned, cocking his head slightly to the side to indicate he hadn’t understood. 

He tried to tune out Hana’s plans for the day to catch the words McCree was forming, but it was… difficult. Especially when he realised he was staring at McCree’s lips, which meant all he could think about was kissing him again. Which was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. He jerked his gaze away as he felt his cheeks heating up. He wondered whether or not it would be weird if he dragged McCree out of there to talk somewhere more private than the bathroom which was apparently the newest social gathering point in the base.

Hanzo heard McCree huff a quiet, frustrated sigh.

Hana broke off mid-word and looked at the door, which caught Hanzo’s attention. He heard a series of rapid footsteps pass in the corridor, pause, then backtrack to the door again.

“Hey?” said Lúcio, poking his head around the door and sounding out of breath. “Any of you guys allergic to dogs?”

The four in the room looked at him with matching expressions that roughly translated into a series of question marks, Lena doing so with a mouthful of mouthwash.

“No? Why?” Hanzo asked, because nobody else seemed to be able to.

“No reason,” Lúcio said, stepping inside and kicking the door shut behind him. “But also, hey: a dog. Weird, right?”

Sure enough, a small round ball of fluff was cradled in Lúcio’s arms. It started to wriggle, and Lúcio climbed into the bath with Hana and released the puppy into the tub, because apparently that was the course of action that made the most sense to him. It plodded into Hana’s lap and she stared, awestruck.

“What’s her name?” she asked, eyes huge as she rested a hand on the puppy’s head. Lena emptied her mouth of mouthwash and knelt in front of the tub to coo over the pup.

Hanzo cursed internally. Now there was no way he could get them out of the room without causing a fuss. 

“She doesn’t have one yet,” Lúcio said, fingers tapping rhythmically on the edges of the tub in excitement. The pup started chewing on Hana’s hair, which caused Hana to laugh and McCree to surreptitiously remove his hat from her head. 

Hanzo felt himself failing to suppress a smile watching him place the hat back on his own head, far away from tiny sharp puppy teeth. McCree caught his eye, and he received a smile back. 

McCree opened his mouth, about to speak, but he glanced at the others and faltered. 

Hanzo set his shoulders. If McCree couldn't do it, he would. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as he turned his head and leaned towards McCree while the others were distracted thinking of puppy names. McCree bent his head. 

“May I kiss you again?” Hanzo asked, barely above a whisper, hoping he hadn't been mistaken twice. 

McCree didn't say anything but straightened up, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Hanzo couldn't take his eyes off his face. 

Then Hanzo felt fingers linking with his own, a warm hand pressing against his. Hanzo tightened his grip. McCree ran a thumb over the back of Hanzo’s hand, and his heartbeat spiked even at such a gentle gesture. 

McCree tilted his head back against the wall, watching the kids with the puppy, a soft smile on his face. Hanzo wanted to rest his head on his shoulder, but not before they had a chance to talk. Properly. Preferably outside of a bathroom. 

There was a creak, and everyone turned to the door. 

Jack surveyed the scene with an expression that was part surprise, part “why am I actually surprised by the things I find you people doing any more”. 

His gaze seemed to linger on Hanzo and McCree’s linked hands a split second longer than the puppy in the bathtub. 

Lúcio wiggled his fingers in greeting. Lena did a very good job of pretending that a very small and very fluffy dog wasn't propped up against the edge of the tub and enthusiastically licking her face, obviously not having gotten the memo that she wasn't really supposed to be there. 

Jack sighed. “Well, alright. I'll use the bathroom that's literally at the other end of the corridor.” He went to leave, then his gaze caught once more on the two men leaning against the wall. “Hanzo. McCree. I believe Winston wanted to discuss something with you.”

And then he was gone.

“Does this mean we get to keep Subwoofer?” Hana asked, quiet and hopeful. 

McCree laughed as he squeezed past Lena towards the door, refusing to let go of Hanzo’s hand to make their crossing the room any easier.

If the others noticed they didn't say anything. 

For the immediate future, that was good enough for Hanzo. 

That didn't mean he was any less relieved to get out of that blasted bathroom, though.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you could probably tell I know literally nothing about Overwatch and have never even touched the game.  
> This fic is the fault of my gal Gabby and a conversation regarding the fact that the action of so many fics seems to happen entirely in the kitchen. WHY NOT HAVE IT IN THE BATHROOM INSTEAD.  
> I'm [cityelf](http://www.cityelf.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come talk to me about this pretty game I can't play.


End file.
